


I fucking love you, you little shit

by blue_chaoscombite



Series: Stony Fluff tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Brown Eyes, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Tony, Drunk confessions, I Love You, I love your eyes, Italian Tony Stark, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Tony, Soft Steve, Soft Tony, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_chaoscombite/pseuds/blue_chaoscombite
Summary: Tony may be got a little exited about the Asgard mead and made some confessions to his favorite supersoldier.Inspired in a prompt I saw in Tumblr and I couldn´t resist.





	I fucking love you, you little shit

"Okay buddy, that's it for tonight. Let's get you to bed" I said as I pass an arm around a very happy Tony.

"Ti ho mai detto quanto sono belli i tuoi occhi? (Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?)" was he speaking Italian?

"I have no idea what you're saying love" I told him as I shoot him a shy smile.

"Ti ricordi Crayola Crayons? Avevano questo colore: Blizzard Blue. Era il mio colore preferito e non riuscivo a capire perché. Ma ho appena capito perché, i tuoi occhi ... Blizzard Blue. (Do you remember Crayola Crayons? They used to have this color: Blizzard Blue. It was my favorite color and I could never figure out why. But I just realized why, your eyes…Blizzard Blue.)" yep, he was definitely speaking italian to me.

"Seriously Tony, I have no idea what you are saying" I laugh a little at the pout he put.

"I fucking love you, you little shit" I couldn't help but smile at that.

"I love you too, honey" I said placing a kiss over his forehead "now let's get you to bed. It is really late and you haven't slept that well" I said as I placed a kiss in his forehead laying him gently on our bed. 

"Okay" he just snuggled in the blankets "Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Sleep with me tonight?" that just made me laugh a little more.

"I will be right back, let me just get my pajamas on" with that I just walked over to the other side of the bed to get them "you really should at least take off your pants."

"Can´t, too tired for that" he mumbled half sleep.

"Alright sleepy boy, help me here" I said while pulling his pants down and throwing them over the floor "Goodnight Tony"

I turned off the light before getting into bed and cuddling closer to Tony, who just hummed happily before snuggling closer and actually going to sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

[ The next morning ]

I was woken up the minute I felt something trying to squirm away from my embrace.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled still half sleep just tightening a little more my grip around his body "it's still too early to be awake, let's get back to sleep."

"I can't" at least he stopped squirming "The sky is awake, So I´m awake."

"Are you quoting Frozen to me?" that got me to smile warmly.

"Maybe" was all the answer he gave me "I'm just not tired anymore." 

"Still, it's too early to be awake. Everybody must be still sleeping, we all went to sleep pretty late last night."

"I know" murmured Tony as he scuched a little closer to me "but my sleep just got scared away" I could feel him making pout against my chest.

"Okay then, we could just lay here for a while" I said as I got us in a more comfortable position.

"That sounds good" he whispered while slowly melting into the bed again.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered too as some memories from last night came running back "Its about something you said last night."

"Shoot" was all he answered.

"Was really Blizzard Blue your favorite Crayola color?" I could feel his body tensing up, that just made a grin spread across my face.

"How do you know that?" he was now looking into my eyes.

"Last night certain italian couldn´t stop talking about his favorite color and if I record right about my eyes as well" his face just went livid at my words.

"Oh no I didn't"

"Oh yes you did" by this moment I couldn't hold my laugh any longer

Tony just let his head slump on my chest; this just lead me to put my arms around him.

"There´s nothing to be embarrassed about" I told him while moving my hand up and down his back "I like your eyes too. They remind me of sunshine through a glass of whisky, more beautiful than all that can be seen!"

"Oh shut up!" I could swear that a blushed and a still sleepy Tony was one of my favorite things in the morning "And since when do you speak italian?"

"Oh! I'm not that great. I just know some words here and there" I admitted running my hand through his hair "there was this guy in the army, he taught us some words."

"I fucking love you, you little shit" was the answered I got from Tony.

"Language" I exclaimed pulling a smile from his lips.

"Stop ruining the moment! I'm trying to be romantic here" we just laughed a little at that statement before going back to lying in each other arms.

"Tony" I didn´t got an answer this time but I knew he was listening "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the english is not good. I´m trying my best. But if you find something weird feel free to tell me.
> 
> Thanks if you made it all the way down here! :)


End file.
